The Boy in the Striped Pajamas
by Unknownred
Summary: It comes to this, there's a war, WWII. Eight year old Sasuke and his family moves outta town, Sasuke loses a friend, turns out he made a friend, but when he finds out that his friend is locked away in a concentration camp what can he do to help him? A/N: Story is on hold for the time being
1. Presenting

**The Boy in the Striped Pajamas**

**By: Unknownred**

_A/N: This is actually based on a true story from a movie I watched. It inspired me and I just have to achieve this goal to finish this story. _

**Setting: During WWII – Holocaust in America (since they're in Japan, I thought it would be likely to be some place else.)**

**Characters:**

**Shmone – Naruto **

**Bruno – Sasuke**

**Bruno's dad – Sasuke's dad**

**Bruno's mom – Sasuke's mom**

**Bruno's sis – Itachi**

**Added character: Deidra (Itachi's best friend)**

**Bruno's grandma – Sakura (I placed her in a different position in the story from the movie)**

**Bruno's grandpa – Mr. Haruno (Sakura's dad; Sasuke's dad's boss)**

**Henchman – Orichimaru (sp)**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Me: Idk wat to do with you two….

Sasu: who us?

Ita: me or him?

Me: ya'll

Ita: Iie! You shut up

Sasu: Screw you too.

Me: guys…. I was thinking if we could----

Ita: no tellin'

me: Guys….

Sasu: -stick tongue out- hn

Ita: -glare at Sasuke- Hn

Sasu: HN

Deidra: -pops up- hey guys, un

Me: GUys….hello?

Sasu: oh its you. What do you want?

Ita: he's with me.

Deidra: yea im with him, un.

Sasu: Who asked you?

Me: *oh brother* GUYS, SHUTUPSOICANTALK!?!

Boys: -shuts up-

Deidra: What? o.O

Me: -groans- *stupid* I said…. –walks over to Deidra and whispers into his ear- -yells- GUYS, SHUT UP SO I CAN TALK!?!!!!!!!!

Deidra: ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Damn; I can't hear now

Me: good –mutters- hmp…

…**.**

Me: what?

….

Me: *damn* WHAT!? Y R U ALL STARING AT ME?! AND Y THE HECK R YA'LL ALL DAMN QUIET??????????!!!!!!!!

…**.**

Me: ANSWER DAMNIT!? –Evil aura-

Sasu: no reason.

Me: -sweat drop- ugh….*they're so annoying once you get to know them*

Deidra: are you not well?

Ita: nah, she's just acting…

Me: wha? Me? Acting?

….

Me: ACTING!!!!!!!!??????? Itachi! –Murderous look on Itachi-

Ita: ehehe did I say acting; I meant performing…

Everyone: -sweat drops- *that's the same thing*

**Okay everyone enjoy the story!!!!!!!!!!! ^^**

**Me: Itachi, guess what?**

**Ita: what?**

**Me: I'll give you 1 second to run**

…**.**

**-Itachi vanished in 1 second-**

**Me: *damn, he's fast***


	2. The Girl with the Pink Tux

The Boy in the Striped Pajamas

By: Unknownred

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or its characters!!!!!!

Ch. 1 – The Girl with the Pink Tux

It was in Konoha, Japan on a nice warm afternoon, where three eight year old boys were playing 'ditch the girls'; they were all so happy. There was Shikamaru Nara, his brown hair shaped as a pineapple; Neji Hyuuga, his long black hair, you can mistake him as a girl; and last but not least, Sasuke Uchiha, yes, the black raven chicken butt hair style kid. Sigh. They were all so popular to the girls, the village, and their families. Shikamaru had the brains, Neji had the skills, and Sasuke had the…what did Sasuke have, that his friends don't have? Pride? Maybe; but what's pride without a person who'll always pat your back and say I'll always be by your side.

They led Sasuke to his house and said their farewells as they ran for their lives. Sasuke smirked and waved. He noticed there were men bringing in wine glasses and other party supplies for his father's reunion and something way more valuable to subside to his plans.

As Sasuke went in his house, more likely a mansion, his mother called from upstairs.

"Honey? Is that you? Oh! Sasuke, deary, come and get ready; your father will be here soon." His mother said sweetly.

Sasuke loved his mother; she was like a real mother should be, not like those other mothers that shows themselves off, let pride take way, or take advantage of their children's lives. This mother was a well fetched woman who takes those in need of comforting; Sasuke always loved that of his mother. She was the kindest, care-free, modest mother he'll ever imagine of having. Sasuke smiled.

"Yo, mama's boy." Chanted a familiar figure that was standing beside his mother. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother, Itachi.

Itachi was his older brother, nothing more to say than what is really happening around him everyday; teases Sasuke, annoying, troublemaker, rebellious, you know what a kid is supposed to do when they grow up.

Mrs. Uchiha turned towards Itachi with her meaningful look of what-did-I-tell-you-about-calling-names, that kind of look. Sasuke hid a sly smirked as Itachi groaned and went down the stairs, brushing past Sasuke with an annoyed look.

"Itachi?" his mother called out, "Don't forget, your father will be here soon; so I want everything to be…wonderful when he comes home. You do understand, right?"

Itachi made no movement and was absolutely silent. His mother stood there waiting for his answer until he groaned and nodded annoyed. Then he walked away. Sasuke looked after his brother then turned to his mom; she gave him a smile and ushered him to come up. Sasuke obeyed.

"Oh deary how was your day at school?" she asked him.

"It was…tiresome, I mean with all the girls trying to…you know mom." Sasuke said, hesitating to think of words that will fill in his gaps.

"Oh I know. You're still so young; you don't understand what they want from you. Remember, they just have a crush on you. Nothing more; they'll get over it, soon." She gave him a peck on the cheek then went downstairs.

Sasuke thought about what she said as he made his way to his room. Girls will never catch his eye, not when he's around. Sasuke got undressed and took a shower, and then he wrapped a towel around him and opened the bathroom door, facing two people…his brother and his brother's friend, Deidra.

Sasuke sighed; he knew what was going to happen. They burst into laughter as they saw Sasuke's red face.

"See? I told you he was a chick." Itachi joked around.

"Yeah; hasn't he always? Now what, un?" Deidra asked as Itachi shrugged and walked to Sasuke's closet. He opened it and roamed through out his little brother's clothes until he grabbed out a pink tux.

"Ah, is mama's boy gay now? Look at his pink tux!" Itachi laughed along with his friend.

Sasuke's face turned bright red as he stood in the bathroom door. Just then, a girl's voice stopped the laughing. A girl with pick hair and emerald eyes appeared in the hallway. She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Hey." She growled, "What do you think you're doing with my tux, eh?"

They were silent.

"Huh? Do you think this is funny? Messing around with a girl's tux? Huh? I bet you if you go through my stuff again, I will make you regret what you have done." She walked towards Itachi and yanked her pink tux out of his hand and walked to the door.

"Oh, one more thing; if I hear you talking of me behind my back, I'll be sure that'll you lose your pride in front of your family. Don't forget your father's return, he'll be mighty disappointed." She said once more before leaving the room.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Itachi ohhhh-ed as Deidra nudged Itachi's arm, "Do you think she really meant it, un?"

"Nah, she's just a pest like little mama's boy here." Itachi chuckled, "She's cute too."

"I know right, but what's with her pink hair? Do you think it's her natural hair color, un?" Deidra asked.

Of course it was; he has heard of her; he has seen her before. She used to chase him around with his fan girls. What's she doing here, Sasuke thought, in his house? Sasuke shrugged and then thought about how brave she stood there and threatened the lives of his fellow bullies. He slowly walked behind his fellow bullies without them knowing and shoved them outside his room without warning, locking the door before they can come back in.

It was finally night time and Sasuke was all dressed up and ready to show himself, but not to damage his family's pride, he stayed in his room until it was his turn to go downstairs and meet his father's company.

His mother saw him and waved out to him which caught his eye. He slowly, cautiously wavered throughout the crowds and stood between his mother and father, whom have returned safely home.

"Father. Mother." Sasuke greeted politely and bowed, "How was your trip, father?"

His father, Mr. Uchiha, bowed likewise and, "Tire---" but then his wife gave him the look and changed his word into, "Effortless to say, son." Sasuke knew his father was about to say tiresome, but he knew his father better than to say it in front his wife.

"Aa." Sasuke replied.

Suddenly, a pink tux caught Sasuke's eye as he glanced sideways and saw the girl from before. Maybe stalking him, thought Sasuke, but again why is she here? Sasuke's mother noticed her son was distracted and found what he was looking at. She chuckled and whispered into his ear.

"That's Sakura Haruno. She's the daughter of the man; your father is working under for. Isn't she beautiful tonight? She took my breath away when I greeted her this evening." She sighed, a happy sigh.

Sasuke watched as Sakura walked gracefully across the ballroom dance floor. She looked around then stopped as Sasuke's father walked up to her and bowed slightly. She returned the gesture. She smiled sweetly and talked, but he couldn't hear, calmly.

As his father waved and walked away, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. Sasuke gasped inward at the sight and hoped it wasn't who he thought it'd be. As he got closer, his thoughts doubted him.

"Hey cutie, un." Said Deidra as he kissed her hand.

Sakura yanked her hand away then narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you want? Go away; I've no business with you. Now, would you excuse me?" as she turned and bumped into Itachi.

"What's the rush? We got the whole night." Itachi made an effort to sweep her off her feet and into his arms.

She gasped as her face turned slightly red, "Stop that. Let me down!"

He ignored her command as he leant forward to her ear, "Its too loud in here, lets go somewhere where we can talk."

She struggled in his arms then did the possible thing, yelped out, 'Mr. Uchiha'!


End file.
